


Incubus Occidere

by BiffElderberry



Series: Starts with a few magic words [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinky Sex Saves The Day, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "It's sex magic," Stiles repeated, "like two people,” he made a few finger motions that vaguely resembled fucking, “to build the power needed for the spell... look if you're not comfortable with it I get it, but it's just this once, and it's not like I'm going to be asking you to help me with something like this again. I get that it's awkward as hell, but we can't just let them die out there, and I'm not going to be able to go to Jungle and find some random guy and say 'Hey wanna fuck me in the ass while covered in symbols and I chant a lot of crazy shit' and what the hell are you doing?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



> I had all sorts of things I wanted to say at the start of this fic but I can't remember what they were now. Hm. Hope you you enjoy the fic!! Oh, and a note on the latin, it's not actually archaic latin, I wrote the text and then google translated it to regular latin. You can always try to reverse transilate it back to english but it comes out really weird.

"Look, I don't trust you," Stiles said as soon as Peter opened his door.

 

"That's an unusual greeting," Peter commented, arching one eyebrow for effect.

 

"Let me finish," Stiles practically growled. "I don't trust you, but I think you and I both know the pack is walking into this blind and it's not going to end well."

 

"Agreed," Peter nodded.

 

"They won't let us be there just because they believe some bullshit about me being compromised," Stiles continued. That had nothing to do with Peter and they both knew it. The pack always worried about Peter any time they had to defend the territory. They never knew when he was going to make a power grab. To be fair, he had a track record for these things.

 

"But we have to help them," Stiles finished, looking expectantly at Peter.

 

"Okay," Peter agreed after a moment. He stepped aside, letting Stiles into his apartment. Stiles looked around quickly, noting the obvious exits in case he needed to make a sudden exit.

 

"What do we do?" Peter asked after Stiles sat tentatively on his couch, dropping his backpack on the floor nearby.

 

"According to my research, the incubus doesn't exist on this plane of existence," Stiles told him. "But it can still manipulate things on this plane. That's going to make the pack sitting ducks once they corner him. He'll be able to throw things on them, or even collapse the whole building, but they'll be unable to damage him at all."

 

"Right," Peter nodded, following Stiles' vein of logic. "So we're trying to even out the fight? Can we pull the incubus to this plane?"

 

"Yes," Stiles replied. "The incubus was corporeal once, when I met him.  Once he attached himself to my life force, however, he was able to move to a secondary plane as a form of protection. So if we can severe his connection to me, then he should be forced back to this plane."

 

"This doesn't involve killing you does it?" Peter asked. "Not that I'm opposed, you understand, it’s more that I rather like this couch and don't want to have to clean your blood off it."

 

"Nothing that drastic," Stiles replied, glancing nervously at the nearest exit. He suddenly felt like the prey in a nature documentary.

 

"So what then?"

 

"There's a spell I found," Stiles replied. "If we time it right, then we should be able to drag him to this plane during the showdown and keep him from being able to find a new victim and escape to his secondary plane before the pack can get him."

 

"They're supposed to be fighting him right now," Peter pointed out.

 

"Right, it just took me some time to find the appropriate herbs and make sure I had the pronunciation correct and to know what I was actually saying. I didn’t have time to get Lydia to look at it and google translate doesn’t do so well on Archaic Latin."

 

"Then we don't have any more time to lose! What do you need me to do?" Peter asked.

 

"Uhm, take your clothes off?" Stiles asked. It came out more tentative than he would have liked.

 

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, blinking rapidly.

 

"It's uhm, sex magic?" Stiles supplied.

 

"What?" Peter shook his head like he wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

 

"It's sex magic," Stiles repeated. "Like two people--” he made a few finger motions that vaguely resembled fucking-- “to build the power needed for the spell... look, if you're not comfortable with it, I get it, but it's just this once, and it's not like I'm going to be asking you to help me with something like this again. I get that it's awkward as hell, but we can't just let them die out there, and I'm not going to be able to go to Jungle and find some random guy and say, 'Hey, wanna fuck me in the ass while covered in symbols as I chant a lot of crazy shit,' and what the hell are you doing?" The last part was squeaked out as Peter shucked off his shirt.

 

"You're right, no guy is ever going to fall for that line," Peter replied, his hands going to his pants.

 

"So you'll do it?"

 

"No, I'm just stripping for the hell of it," Peter scoffed. “Of course I’ll do it.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles jumped to his feet and looked around. “Uhm, we need to move the coffee table.” 

 

Peter arched an eyebrow at him, but nonetheless picked up the table and moved it aside.

 

“We’re doing this on the floor?” he asked as he set the table down to the side of the couch. 

 

“Well, yeah,” Stiles replied, rummaging in his backpack, “I mean, we have to do it in the middle of this--” he held up a rather intricately designed pentacle-- “and I figured you didn’t want to draw this on your sheet?”

 

“So you’re going to draw that on my floor?” Peter asked. Nonetheless he moved the rug that had been under the coffee table.   
  


“In chalk,” Stiles clarified. 

 

“On my floor?” Peter asked again.”

 

“Unless you intend to fuck the sheriff's son in the parking lot, yes,” Stiles  grounded out. “Now, do you think you can draw this  _ accurately  _ on the floor, or are you planning to back out now to protect your damn floors?” 

 

“Fine, I’ll sacrifice my floor for the good of the pack,” Peter huffed.

  
“Good.” Stiles thrust the paper and a pack of street chalk at Peter. “Leave plenty of room in the middle for us. I have to go get myself ready.” 

 

“By get yourself ready, do you mean...?” Peter wiggled two fingers in the air.

 

“No.” Stiles was starting to believe that this was a bad idea. “I mean draw the appropriate sigils on myself.” He grabbed another notebook from his bag and a package of face paint.  

 

“I took care of the other preparation at my house,” he added before disappearing into the bathroom. Peter choked on the idea and was left spluttering in the middle of the living room. 

 

When Stiles came back out of the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of Peter lazily fisting his own cock. 

 

“I see you’re finally with the program,” Stiles smirked. He brought the notebook over to the couch, careful not to smear any of his own sigils. “I need to draw a few of these on you as well.” 

 

“Kinky,” Peter commented, releasing his cock. “How do you want me?” 

 

“Personally, I want to ride you like a cowboy, but that’ll have to wait,” Stiles smirked. “Where you are is good, just spread your legs a bit more.” Stiles slipped off the couch and carefully kneeled between Peter’s legs. He flipped to a new page of the journal and examined the sigils there before grabbing the face paint.

 

Peter shivered when Stiles touched the paint stick to his chest.

 

“Steady,” Stiles commented. He waited till Peter nodded before starting again. He carefully swirled the paint down Peter’s chest, finishing the first sigil before moving on to the other side and creating the mirror image of the symbol. He worked his way down, coming to a pause when he got to Peter’s hips. He considered for a moment before deciding what the hell, might as well just go for it. 

 

“Jesus christ,” Peter gasped when Stiles licked his dick.

 

Stiles sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the salty tip. He reveled in the way Peter groaned. He gave his dick one more lick from root to tip before going back to drawing sigils like he hadn’t just been sucking dick like a pro. He finished the last sigil, one trailing down Peter’s thigh, and leaned in to plant a kiss right on the junction between Peter’s hip and thigh.  Stiles flipped the page of the notebook and dug out a bottle of lube from his bag. 

 

“Come on,” he said, slowly getting to his own feet. He grabbed Peter’s hand and led him into the middle of the pentagram. He carefully threaded his fingers into Peter’s hair and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Stiles slowly knelt down, pulling Peter to the floor with him. 

 

“Ex elementis per virtutem naturae me quaerere in nexu ut consecretur idolo, ” Stiles read breathlessly off the page. He felt magic start to tingle through him, congregating around the sigils. 

 

Stiles kissed Peter again. He slowly coaxed the other man’s mouth open, his hands resting gently on Peter’s shoulders. Slowly, he pressed their chest together.

 

"You're going to smear the sigils," Peter pointed out, pulling back from the kiss.

 

"It's okay," Stiles replied, reclining back on the floor. "We need to smear them." He reached out and pulled Peter down on top of himself, in the process rubbing his dick against the older man. "It releases the power for the spell," he gasped out. 

 

"Okay." Peter nuzzled against Stiles shoulder, his hand trailing down Stiles' body. Stiles gasped as Peter’s fingers broke the line of one of his sigils. He captured Peter’s lips with his own again. 

 

Stiles hands worked their way down Peter’s chest, feeling muscles flex against his fingers. He toyed at the edge of a sigil, slowly undoing it. Peter groaned as the sigil was broken, power trailing across his skin.  Stiles continued to work his way down his lover’s body, hands coming to rest on Peter’s ass. They both groaned as Stiles ground their groins together. Peter ducked his head back down to Stiles’ throat and began to worry the skin there with his teeth.

 

“We need to get on with the spell,” Stiles gasped out, his hips making little aborted movements.  He pushed lightly against Peter’s shoulders. Peter leaned back giving Stiles room to maneuver. 

 

“Slick yourself up,” Stiles ordered, passing Peter the lube. Stiles, meanwhile, rolled onto his stomach and climbed to his hand and knees. He moved the notebook closer so he could read over the spell one more time. He took a deep breath as he felt Peter's hands against his ass. This was it. 

 

"Are you ready?"Peter asked. He leaned forwards pressing his cock up against Stiles' hole. Stiles nodded in affirmation.

 

Stiles bit his lip as Peter slowly pushed in. He had stretched rather well before coming over, but now he wasn't quite sure it was enough. He hadn't expected Peter to feel quite so large. 

 

"Breath, Stiles," Peter told him, rubbing a hand up and down his side. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He dropped down to his elbows, resting his head on his arms. 

 

"Exacta iam parata sunt." Stiles started the spell as he felt Peter bottom out. He shuddered a bit as Peter withdrew. "Reponere senex cum nova." 

 

Peter's hands settled on his hips, pulling him back onto his cock. He began to build a rhythm, pulling out and thrusting back in. 

 

"Plus quam composuerunt metallum, et absorptus aquis vitae." Stiles fell into Peter's rhythm, speaking the spell as Peter thrust in and breathing in as he pulled out. "Ruina igitur prioris stetistis."

 

Stiles could hear Peter chuckle as he stuttered over the words. Stiles shook his head and took a steadying breath.

 

"I'm close," Peter warned. Stiles nodded and reached back to start fisting his own cock. 

 

"Natura sanxit mea fiet." Stiles finished the spell in one breath. He felt the power of the spell grow within him, muscled clenching. Behind him, Peter groaned as orgasm washed over him. The power suddenly released, dragging Stiles' own orgasm out of him. His eyes clenched closed as pleasure washed through him.

 

"That was fun," Stiles commented as he stretched out on the floor.  Peter hummed in agreement, curling up next to him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles, holding him close.

 

"Never would have taken you for a snuggler," Stiles continued. He wrapped his own arm over Peter's and laced their fingers together. 

 

"Less talking, Stiles," Peter commented, nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles hummed in agreement, deciding he could give the other man a few minutes of peace and quiet. 

 

"Do you think it worked?" Stiles asked thirty seconds later. He wasn't very good at the whole silence thing and Peter probably knew it already. 

 

"Yeah," Peter agreed quietly.  "It felt like something happened." 

 

Peter pulled away from Stiles and sat up. Stiles, however, wasn’t quite ready to get up and just curled up a bit more.

 

“Stiles,” Peter said. 

 

Stiles groaned. 

 

“Stiles, look,” Peter said, reaching out and shaking him.

 

“What?” Stiles asked, sitting up slightly.

 

“You ruined my floor.”  He pointed over to where the lines of the pentacle had been. Stiles gawcked. The chalk lines were gone and in their place were scorches, still smoking slightly. 

 

“Whoops?” Stiles offered. Peter glared at him. “Hey, at least we know it worked?”


End file.
